Field ops office
| usedby = Jack Bauer, James Heller, Audrey Raines, Karen Hayes, Mike Doyle}} The Field ops office was a second story office at CTU Los Angeles in which the Director of Field Operations worked. Overlooking the main floor, it was about half the size of the Director's office and the staircase leading up to it was near the front door. CTU Los Angeles Day 3 At the beginning of Day 3, Jack Bauer returned from Downey Holding Facility and went up to the office. Chloe O'Brian told him that she had put all relevant information on the system, but that Adam Kaufman was withholding the date keys. Chloe left, and Jack began exhibiting withdrawal symptoms, but was interrupted by a call from Michelle Dessler informing him of a teleconference with National Health Services. Jack watched from his office, learning that the Cordilla virus had been engineered to kill more rapidly. A short while later Jack got angry with Chloe for storing the Salazar transcripts in the wrong place. Chase Edmunds entered the office and told Jack he was being unreasonable, so Jack called Chloe to apologise. Chase tried to tell Jack about his and Kim's relationship but they were interrupted as a message from Hector Salazar had just been found. Shortly before 2pm, Chase spoke to Jack about his heroin addiction before leaving. Jack then started to inject himself with a supply of heroin he had, but was interrupted by a call from Kim, so stopped himself and threw the equipment across the room in anger. Jack then cleared up and put everything in the bin. Chase came into his office a while later and asked if was high, and Jack dismissed him and told him to return to work. Kim came upto the office and told Jack that she was in a relationship with Chase. Jack thanked her for letting him know, and said he didn't know what to think. A little later Michelle called Jack to say they had found an address for David Goss, and Jack summoned Chase for them to go there. After Jack caused a riot at Downey Holding Facility, Michelle ordered Chloe to search through his office to see if she could find any explanation for his actions in his case files. Chloe went through his bin and discovered the remains of his heroin vial - she called the lab and Jesse came up with a drug kit. He found the vial tested positive for opiates, but as Chloe left Kim came and asked what she was doing. Chloe revealed that drugs had been found in the office. Shortly after 3am, Ryan Chappelle brought Jack upto his office to review security footage of the shooting of Nina Myers. Ryan couldn't see any evidence the shooting was in self defense, but Jack assured him it was while he got equipped with kit from his cupboard. Chase Edmunds then entered to tell them that a lead had been found on Marcus Alvers, and Chappelle reluctantly agreed to let Jack return to the field. After Jack took over command of CTU, he went to his office and called Adam asking him to send Chloe upto his office. He then stepped outside and announced to CTU that he had taken over. A short while later, Chase was preparing to go out into the field in Jack's office, and Kim passed by. He stopped her and spoke to her about their future, and whether his daughter Angela changed things between them. Day 4 After Jack Bauer and Audrey Raines were targeted at Felsted Security, James Heller met with Scott Borman in the field ops office to discuss the possibility of a leak in CTU. Heller ordered Scott to release false information about the whereabouts of Jack and Audrey and then monitor communications to identify the leak. Later, once Sarah Gavin had been implicated in the process, Heller called Jack from the office to inform him that the mole had been caught. Just after 3pm, James Heller spoke to John Keeler on the phone from the field ops office, explaining about the mole at CTU and the investigation's current leads. and Tony tend to Erin]] Several hours later, at 6:15pm, Tony Almeida briefed Heller and Erin Driscoll in the field ops office about the likely next movements of Habib Marwan. Erin excused herself, but then fainted, and Tony called medical for a doctor. The medic took her down to get some food, and Heller then appointed Tony as interim director of CTU. When Erin left the building 25 minutes later, Heller watched her go from the office. At 7:25pm, Audrey came to the office to give Heller a report on the damage from the San Gabriel Island meltdown. Audrey told her father about her witnessing Jack Bauer interrogating her husband, and how he seemed like a different person. Heller asked if she was having second thoughts about her relationship with Jack, and she agreed. The next morning, at around 4:45am, Heller informed Audrey that her brother Richard was helping Jack identify the suspects they were tracking. She told him she felt lost, when Jackie entered and told her that Jack Bauer was on the phone for her. She answered, and Jack apologized for exposing her to his life at CTU, and asked her to sit down and talk through everything when the day was over. Day 5 Shortly after 8am, Audrey Raines called Charles Logan from this office to inform him that Jack Bauer was the primary suspect in the murder of David Palmer. When Diane Huxley arrived at CTU, Audrey sent her to the field ops office for a debrief. Audrey questioned Diane about her relationship with Jack, but during the debrief she spotted Jack outside. She then left to speak to him on the walkway outside the room. About an hour later, Diane and Derek left the office after being released and bumped into Jack outside. He bade Diane farewell before she left the building. At 6pm, when Kim Bauer arrived at CTU with Barry Landes, she was sent to the field ops office to wait. Audrey Raines arrived and told her that her father was still alive and was on his way back. When Jack arrived, he went up to see Kim and asked Barry to step outside. Jack apologised to Kim for leaving her, but Audrey interrupted them to tell Jack he was needed in holding. Kim left the office a short while later and spoke to Chloe briefly at the bottom of the stairs. When an intruder was discovered in the building, Kim and Barry were ushered out of the office to the main floor. After Karen Hayes arrived at CTU and was briefed, she set up in the field ops office and worked out of there. Shortly after she got in there, Bill Buchanan rushed in and asked why his staff were getting proficiency evaluations. She explained that CTU was being absorbed by Homeland Security and all decisions had to go through her. Later, after Jack Bauer reported that Theo Stoller was not co-operating with them, Audrey Raines joined them in the office to report that German Intelligence would not assist them. Shortly after 10pm, Miles Papazian talked with Karen Hayes in the field ops office about the takeover of CTU, suggesting that they could appeal to Audrey to sign a document highlighting CTU's failures. Karen then announced the takeover to the staff from the balcony outside the office. After Audrey refused to sign, Miles returned to the office to discuss other options with Karen when Audrey entered, saying she would sign the document in exchange for Chloe O'Brian being kept on. Day 6 Mike Doyle used this office during Day 6. Appearances Category:Locations Category:Day 3 locations Category:Day 4 locations Category:Day 5 locations Category:Day 6 locations Category:Areas of CTU